Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and headsets.
Background
Devices are becoming more complex to meet growing user experience expectations. In particular, content-processing components of such devices, such as graphics processing units, video processing units and display processing units, are becoming more complicated. Although increased complexity of such components can enhance user experience by providing increased content-processing capabilities, it can also increase power consumption levels of such components and devices.